El mayarah -- Stronger together
by JSRuers66
Summary: Soulmate AU Supercorp and Sandvers. With a Little Supernatural Creatures. Long Slow Burn {REWRITING}
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction or anything in general! First things first, I am terrible at spelling and grammar so if something looks wrong please tell me! Any and all criticism is welcome, whether it be bad or good, please give. This is gonna be an Soulmate AU where if you write on your skin your it shows up on your soulmate's body. Ok, I'm gonna let you guys read. - JS-Ruers**

It's a cloudy morning when Kara woken. She turned her head to the ceiling and smiled her usual thousand watt smile. Today is a big day, because she turned eighteen a few months ago, and she's new to National City University. Being a freshman is unnerving, though at least she will be close to her sister again, whom she has miss a lot over the past year. Alex is a sophomore, one year ahead of her and maybe she can get to be her roommate, as sister would love to have her as a roommate.

It's not only the chance she won't be her sister's roommate that makes her nervous. No, she loves meeting new people. It's being away from her mother, which is a very good reason to be nervous since she never been away from mother more than a day or two. She was adopted at the age of thirteen because she's from a different planet called Krypton ,which sadly cease to exist today.

Kara practically flew out of bed; On second thought she _did_ fly out of bed. She rushed to take a shower, singing her favorite song in her head. When she got out she grabbed her clothes and laid them out on her bed. A yellow v-neck and blue jeans. she hummed to herself.

 _I wonder when Alex is gonna get here_

She shrugged and went out to see if her mother was up. Her mother, Eliza, was up make Kara's favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with eggs and bacon with a side of chocolate milk, yes it seem really childish, but it's her favorite!

"YES!" Kara shouted and startled her mother a little.

"Sweetie, don't do that please." Eliza said, looking at Kara with a smile.

"Sorry Mom, you know I love your cooking." she smiled impishly while sitting at the table.

Eliza smiled again with love shining in her eyes, "And I love you, Sweetie," Kara blushed a little as Eliza brought her breakfast, "Are you all packed or am I gonna have to scold you like yesterday?"

Kara grumbled, "Yes mom, I'm all packed and ready to go," she started to dig into her food when Alex came into the kitchen and embraced her mother.

"Kara you better be packed," Alex mumbles into her mother's shoulder.

Kara growls a little, "Yes, for the millionth time, I'm packed."

"Honey, you're a little early." Eliza said while separating from her eldest child.

Alex smirked, "Why, yes, I'm early because I want your cooking,y'know, before Kara swallows it all."

"HEY!" Kara yelled with a mouth full of pancakes and chocolate all over her mouth. One would say Kara is an overgrown toddler.

Alex turned around and took one look at her sister and started laughing hysterically. Their mother look at kara too and started laughing as well.

"What!" Kara asked, that only made them laughed harder. Kara started pouting like a child that got told that they can't have their favorite toy.

When the laughter died down Alex explained, "You're such a child. You have chocolate all over your cheeks, and some how some on your forehead!," Kara blushed hard and grabbed a napkin, "You need to stop thinking your mouth is as big as your head." Alex chuckled.

Kara grumbled, "You wouldn't say that if you had to eat as much as me. I'm gonna go wash my face."

Eliza looked at her daughter and thought, _she's such a good sister to her. I have no doubt that she'll take care of Kara._

Kara came running down the stairs "I'm ready!"

"Good, lets go. Sorry Mom we need to go a little early so we don't get caught up in traffic." Alex looked apologetically at her Mother.

"It's fine honey, I understand," Eliza said as she walked over to her baby girls and embraced them, "I love you two. Stay safe please." She released them and wiped the tears coming out of her eyes.

"We love you too." They both said

After about two hours of singing loudly in the car, they finally arrived at NCU.

"Alright, lets go put our things in our room and we'll walk around. Maybe even meet up with Luce yeah?" Alex said as she got out of the car and walked back to the trunk.

Kara nodded and helped her sister with the bags, considering most of them were her's. "What room are we in?" she asked as they both started walking to the entrance to the girl's dorms.

"Hmmm, I think it's 306."

"You think?!"

"No I'm Sure." Kara just looked at her sister with a 'are you kidding me?' look. "What? It _is_ 306 trust me." Alex said with a confident smile on her face.

"Okay." Kara replied with a little hesitancy in her voice.

Alex opened the door; only to see a beautiful dark skinned, black haired short girl with headphones in and dancing around only in dark gray jeans and black sports bra, not to mention that she has a nicely toned body. Alex blushed deep red and dropped her bag. And that got the attention of the dark skinned beauty. She paused her music and took off her headphones. The girl froze as she looked at Alex, and Alex is still staring at the girl.

It looked like they were having a staring contest so Kara broke them both out of there crance, "Hi, I'm Kara, Kara Danvers," she says, stretching her hand out towards the girl, "and this is Alex my sister." Nodding to Alex.

Shaking her head a little "Maggie Sawyer," Maggie answers, shaking Kara's hand. "I'm Guessing you're our roommates?"

Alex finaly stoped look at Maggie's form, "Ours?"

"Oh, she finally stop looking at my body and speak? I mean not that i blame you staring." Maggie winked and had a really cute smirk.

Alex blushed so hard Kara thought she'd pass out from the blood rush and have to catch her. "No!"

"Okay, you can believe whatever you say, Danvers," Maggie turns to put a white v-neck on and grabbed a leather jacket, "You guy can get unpacked, I'm gonna go get my sister. Bye Danvers." She walked out the door going god knows where.

Kara hummed, "She seems nice." Kara looked at Alex and Alex sill wes blushing hard. Kara started to laugh "You like her! Alex i didn't know you're gay."

Alex stiffened.

"Hey Alex it's ok if you are gay. As long as you're happy I'm happy. Okay?" she said in a soft voice and walked over to Alex and hugged her.

Alex buried her head in her shoulder and sighed. "I'm not gay, Kara but if I was I'd thank you."

Kara released her sister and smiled "Okay. Lets start unpacking, ok?"

"Yeah okay." she smiled and moved to the bags.

 **Ok! The first chapter down! If you liked this please tell me so i can continue! - JS-Ruers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you guys! Yes I know the chapters are a little short, don't worry the next chapter will be a little longer! Brooklyn Zoku Belongs to me. Oh, and don't mind me slipping one of my favorite song in this. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Maggie walked in the Performing Arts building and followed the sound of an angelic voice singing and the sound of a piano playing. As she walked further into the building the music grew louder and louder until she stopped and leaned on the door frame. The scene in front of her is two fair-skinned girls, one with black hair, singing and the other, dark brown hair and her left side of her head shaved sitting on the piano bench, play the piano.

 _So don't you shoot that thing at me_

 _Don't you shoot that thing at me_

 _You know that you got my sympathy_

 _But don't you shoot that thing at me_

 _Day after day, I get angry and I will say_

 _That the day is in my sight_

 _When I'll take a bow and say goodnight_

 _Add it up, add it up_

 _Wait a minute honey I'ma add it up_

Maggie walked into the room while clapping her hands. Both girls look up, a little startled.

"Good job nerds, you guys are amazing." Maggie said as she walked up to the singer. "Lena, our roommates have arrived you should go greet them."

Lena raised an elegant eyebrow "And why, dear sister, would i want to leave my time with Brook, just to meet two girls that I'll be living with a year for?"

Maggie hummed, "I didn't think of it like that. But just so you know one of those girls are mine." She started to walk out of the room when the other girl, Brook, chuckled at something Lena whispered in her ear. "Do you have something to say there, Zoku?"

Brooklyn shook her head. Brooklyn Zoku was an odd character. She never talked to anyone but Lena and only Lena. All three girls have always been friends. Ever since the Sawyer family adopted Lena from the horrible Luther family, Brooklyn has always been next to Lena. If you needed one the other was right next to the other.

"That's what i thought." Maggie walked out to go back to her room to talk to her new roommates.

"Ya'know i think she has a problem thinking all girls are hers." Brooklyn spoke to Lena. Her voice a little husky, since she barely talks.

"What do you expected from a wolf?" Lena smirked devilishly.

Brooklyn chuckled a little. "I guess you're right. I wonder if the girl knows what she's up against."

Both girls chuckled at that. What others don't know, is that Maggie is a werewolf, Lena is a vampire, and Brooklyn is a shapeshifter. Very little know about their secrets, or even that such creatures exist. I mean come on there's aliens for fucks sake!

"Alright you wanna go see the girls Mags talked about? You might like one of 'em." Brook said as she got off the bench she was seated at.

"Hmm, fine."

Lena and Brooklyn grabbed their things and started to walk to Lena's room.

* * *

Alex and Kara were having a nice talk with Maggie, although Kara thought it was really just Alex and Maggie talking to each other while Kara sat there drawing on her left arm, When the door opened to two girls walking in.

"Umm, I think you two have the wrong room." Kara looked at both the girls.

The girl on the right replied with, "This is my room, so yes I have the right room." she said as she and the other girl sat at the bed across from her.

"Lena, this is Alex," She gestured to the girl to the right of her, "And the girl behind me, is Kara. Guys this is my sister, Lena, and her shadow, Brooklyn. Brook don't talk much." she informed the Danvers sisters.

Lena stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you two." she shook both Alex and Kara's hands, Lena held Kara's hand a little longer than she did with Alex. "Nice drawings." she said nodding her head towards Kara's left arm with drawings all over her arm.

Kara blushed and smiled a little, "T-thanks."

Alex and Maggie watching this exchange with a curious expressions. They both looked towards each other and looked back.

* * *

 **The song is Add It Up by Shawn Mendes. On Monday I'll post the next chapter! - JS-Ruers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for and the love and sport! I'm gonna be frank and say y'all made me cry a little. And because of that I'm posting a a bit early! I'm gonna let you guys read now.**

* * *

It was about midnight when all three girls stopped talking. Brooklyn cuddled up to Lena silently observing and Alex asleep on Kara with her legs on Maggie's lap.

Silently whispering, "I think it's time for bed." Maggie and Lena nodded their heads. Brook got up, waving Lena goodbye, and walked out the door to her dorm room.

Maggie picked Alex up to put her in her bed and Kara climbed the ladder to her bed, Lena turned off the lights and climbed her bed's ladder. They all had a peaceful slumber, or so one thought.

* * *

She woken to the sound of crying, and if she didn't have super hearing she doubted she'd hear it. Kara looked across from her to see if it was Maggie, but she was snoring softly. So she looked down to Lena. All she could see is a faint outline of Lena with her back shaking a little. Kara can hear her studdering breaths and fast beating heart.

Kara silently flew to the ground and walked to Lena. She put a hand on her shoulder. Lena stiffened a little nut relaxed when she looked back.

Kara's concerned smile said it all so Lena got up, grabbed a jacket and walked out with Kara following like a lost soon as they stepped outside Lena collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! A-are you okay?" Kara picked her up off the ground.

She shook her head and sighed. "No."

"What's wrong then? A nightmare?" She nodded, "What was it about?"Kara tilted her her in curiosity.

Shaking her head aggressively and sending Kara an icy glare, "Why do you, of all people, care? You don't know me and I don't know you! If I tell you, you'd probably laugh it off and walk away like the rest!" she pushed Kara to the ground, "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." she stood there glaring down at Kara.

Kara looked away from her, eyes watering a little. "Aww, did I make the puppy _cry_? Maybe you should run back to _Mommy and Daddy_ and tell them all about the mean girl at school. Maybe you shouldn't stick your nose in my business." And with that Lena stared to walk away when she almost bumped into a _very_ angry Alex.

"What did you say to my sister." her voice dangerously low.

"I said she should run home to Mommy and Daddy." She said looking at her nails, acting bored.

Alexs' pupils were dilated so much you could barely see them in the moonlight. Alex growled a little and slowly walked towards Lena. "How about you pick on someone your own size."

Lena looked up from her nails and smirked, "Is that challenge? Cause if it is you're in trouble."

"No one is fighting! Lets all go to our room and go back to sleep!" Kara shouted, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Lena growled and look towards Kara. "Lets see if you can stop me!" Lena ran towards Alex but was surprised when see came face to face with her sister.

"You aren't gonna touch Alex or Kara so you might as well go back into the room."

"Maggie please let me jus-"

"No. I promised to Mama and Papa I'd keep you out of bit-" she looked towards Alex, "-fights." Maggie looked back at Lena straight in the eyes.

"Fine." she walked back into the dorms.

Maggie sighed and looked to Kara, who was looking at the doors that Lena walked into. "Little Danvers you good?" Kara looked to Maggie and nodded. "Good, Danvers?"

"You need to keep your sister under control. And if you don't, she'll need a hospital!"

"Trust me, you don't wanna fight Lena. Lets just say, she knows how to fight."

"And lets just say, your sister isn't new to me. I met so many cold hearted bitches like her. She bullies people that are smaller than her. SHe thinks she's better than everyone. And she won't stop unless someone puts her in her place."

"Don't call my sister a cold hearted bitch. Look, Danvers you seem like a really nice girl and all, but give Lena a chance. If you'd get to know her you'd find out that she's really kind."

"Phff. Yeah right." she walked to Kara and grabbed her, "We're going to bed."

Maggie looked at the moon. _Lena why did you do that?_ She sighed and followed after the sisters.

* * *

Kara look down at the sleeping form of Lena. She was facing the wall when all three girls walked in. Alex instantly went to her bed and fell asleep. Maggie tried to talk to her but she wouldn't say a thing, so she went to bed. Kara tried to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking of Lena and how aggressive she has been.

 _What made her so aggressive? I mean it seems she once told someone something and that someone laughed at her._ She thought. _I really want to be her friend no matter what she or Alex says._

"Can you stop staring at me?" Kara jumped a little. She look at Lena's face and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was staring."she tried to turn but she stopped when she heard Lena speak.

"I'm sorry I said the things I said. And I'm sorry for almost hurting your sister. I was wondering if… we could… start over?"

Kara turned back to Lena and looked her in the eyes. She saw hope and guilt in her eyes. She got down from her bed and sat on the ground next to Lena. "Of course." she looked back and smiled her usual thousand watt smile.

Lena smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hi I'm Lena." Kara took her hand

"I'm Kara."

* * *

 **It hurt a little when i had to write this chapter. I hate it when my Queens fight like this. Anyway I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday! - JS-Ruers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **This chapter is mostly Sanvers(Not that I'm complaining). Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Maggie woke up and got off her bed, she wasn't expecting to see the scene in front of her. Kara leaning on Lena's bed with her face in Lena's neck. Lena with her left arm around Kara's head and her face buried in her blond hair.

Maggie wondered how and why they were like this. _Maybe Kara thought it was Alex?_ And with that thought she looked towards Alex's bed. The bed was messy and missing a vital part; Alex wasn't there. Maggie shrugged thinking she went to take a shower. Maggie quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she returned Alex still wasn't there. She sat at a desk that was in the room and played Angry Birds on her phone. And her concern grew more and more until she decided to ask Kara.

"Kara, hey Kara," she shook Kara's shoulder a little, "Little Danvers."

"Hmm? Wha?" She answered drozely

"Where's Alex?"

"She probably when for her morning run." She said, still half asleep.

"Ok thanks" Maggie walked out the door.

* * *

Maggie was walking on the trail that when into the woods that surrounded the campus. She maybe walked about twenty minutes when she hear something to the left of her. Maggie turned her head in the direction of the noise. And what she saw a small wolf-dog looking creature, it had reddish brown fur and black paws and black tipped tail, drinking out of a small pond.

Maggie was a little confused. Wolves weren't in these woods, and she should know since she first came to NCU she sneaked into the woods and looked around in her wolf form. She didn't smell wolves or dogs there so she thought there were none. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard growling. Maggie looked back to the wolf.

"Oh, so you're growling at me? I can growl right back." Maggie growled in return and turned into her wolf form; quickly tackling the other K9. The wolf's eye were bulging out of its head

"Maggie?!"

Maggie raised her ears, looking around when she heard Alex's voice; unaware the voice came from the other wolf.

"Maggie, get off me!"

She then looked to the wolf struggling under her. Maggie's jaw dropped when she realized the voice came from the small wolf .

"Alex?"

"Yes! Now get off me, please!" Alex plead

Maggie hummed, "Hmm, I don't Alex, I kinda like you struggling under me."

Alex froze, and if wolves could blush, boy she would be as red as a tomato. "U-uh, G-get off!"

Maggie dramatically sighed, "Fine." She got off Alex and she stared at her, Still baffled that Alex was a wolf like her. Then she spoke again, "If you knew it was me, then why'd you growl at me?" Turning her head in a questioning manner.

"I didn't want you near me. Ya'know… instinct?" she shrugged as much as she could in this form. "And I didn't know you were a wolf."

"I can say the exact thing to you. What kind of wolf are you?

I've never met a one like you."

Alex looked at Maggie, wondering if she should tell. She caved in and sighed, "I'm a mix between Shadow fox and a Dire Wolf."

"Cool. As you can tell I'm a Dire."

Alex nodded before she thought, _wait a minute if Maggie is a wolf then…?_ "What's Lena?"

Maggie snored, "Cautious I see?" She smirked and looked at Alex and Alex just gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look. Maggie sighed, "She's a vampire. But not only that, she's a strong one."

"Great." She said sarcastically

Maggie humms, "If you're a mix then what's Kara?"

Alex stutters a little, "I-I can't tell you a secret that's not mine to share."

"Aww, what! Oh come on Alex! I told you my sister's creature the lease you can do is tell me your sister's!" Maggie started to whine like a pup.

"No, And that's final." Alex walked to the trail and truned to her human form. "Now are you coming along or am I gonna have to walk all by my self? I heard there's a big bad wolf roaming around her." Alex tease Maggie A bit.

Maggie chuckled,also turning to her human form, "Don't worry, the big bad wolf doesn't hurt beautiful girls like you." Alex was blushing as red as a tomato… again.

* * *

When they both got back into the room Kara and Lena were still asleep, but Kara on the bed with Lena holding her by the waist. _How the fuck did Kara get on the bed like that?_ They both thought.

"Okay, I think they slept enough don't you think?" Maggie asked Alex with a mischievous smirk.

Alex copied her smirk, "Yup, on the count of three. One." Alex grabbed a cup of water.

"Two." Maggie grabbed her phone,setting it to the loudest setting.

"THREE!" Alex poured the water and Maggie played dubstep from her phone.

"AHHH!" Both the poor girls screech at the top of there lungs.

Lena look down to her now soaked bed sheets, " I'm gonNA KILL YOU GUYS!" she jumped over a still shocked Kara and ran after the two hysterical pranksters down the dorm hall.

* * *

 **Ok Guys! Thank you for all the love and support in the last chapter! Shadow fox isn't that Zoid thing. It's a fox that can control the shadows, like making things out of it and move from shadow to shadow. Shadow foxes usually have darker fur that other foxes or wolves and are slightly bigger than a normal fox but still small her that a normal wolf. It's sorta my own supernatural creature. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! On to the next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Okay! Wow! I'm so lazy! Here is a new chapter for all you lovely people!**

* * *

Today is when they all started class and Maggie was whining the whole way. "Ugh, I don't wanna go." Maggie said as she was practically being dragged by Alex.

"Well at least you have someone in your first period." Kara said happily walking next to the pair.

"Um,not to burst your happy sparkly and rainbow bubble but, Who? You and Lena don't have the same class I have, and Alex doesn't have a class right now." Maggie pointed out to Kara.

Alex answered for Kara, "You have Kara's and I's best friend, Lucy."

"Yeah, except I don't know her."

Lena decided to jump into the conversation, "Maggie, technically speaking, we don't even know them."

"Well, we will know them, Lena. Don't forget we live with them."

Lena did a very unladylike like snort, which made Kara smile a little, "How can I forget when you remind me every other minute. And not to mention you going on and on about how cute Alex is."

That made both Alex and Maggie blush. Alex looked at Maggie, clearing her throat, "I'll go back to the room, see you guys later." She quickly walked away.

"Alex wait!" Maggie let out a frustrated sigh, "Lena, my oh so dear sister, you're lucky I love you because if you weren't my sis, you'd be dead by now."

Maggie shoved Lena a little, and Lena accidentally bumped into Kara. Kara fell onto a random passerbyer and both Kara and the mystery person fell to the floor, with guy on top.

Without getting up the person said, "Whoa, you know you should be careful next time." Kara looked up to the man's face. And the fucker had the audacity to smirk!

Before Kara could respond, Lena pulled him off of her, "Get off of her, you fuckboy!" Her icy green eyes glared at him for a second before looking down and extending her hand to help Kara up, "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She turned to look and the guy and asked, "I'm sorry my friend was little ruff. I'm Kara, this is Lena, and that's Maggie." She shook his hand.

"Pff, a little? The crazy bitch nearly ripped my head off! Anyway, I'm Mike. And I think, as an apology, we should go out sometime." Mike asked, smirking a little.

"And I think, as your only warning, you should stay away from her, or else." Lena walk in front of him; glaring intensely at him.

"Or else, what? What can you, a girl, do to me, a man, that can be afraid of?" Mike foolishly challenged Lena by stepping forward and getting in her face.

Lena was about to yell at the little twerp, when Maggie stepped in and pulling Lena away, "Come on, we need to get to our classes." Lena, still glaring at Mike, let herself be dragged away for now. "Lets go Kara!"

"See you around." She waved goodbye and speed walked over to her friends.

* * *

Alex aimlessly walked around campus little with no true destination, still trying to get her head the situation. She was incredibly bothered and confused by Maggie and her endless flirting. But none of that matters because Alex isn't gay. I mean… yeah... I can think women are beautiful and not be... g-gay, Alex thought, Not that I think being gay is wrong… especially since my best friend is bi.

It's not that she doesn't like Maggie, no she's kind, smart, and beautiful. Why would anyone think she's anything but straight? Pff! She's not gay, she like guys! Straighter than a ruler! But then why does she sometimes stare at Maggie? Staring at her cute little smile; dimples and all? I'm just being friendly, that's all! Nothing more!

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the person in front of her, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She helped him pick up his papers and handed them to him.

"It's find. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going ether." The man looked at Alex and smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Alex Danvers and you?" She raised her hand for him to shake.

"Maxwell Lord. Its nice to meet you." He shook her hand and asked, "What's got you so distracted that you knock me over?"

Alex blushed a little at thought of what she was think before she bumped into Max, "Uhh, y-you know, new school, new people, new teachers and all."

Max chuckled, "Yeah new everything can get a little nerve-wracking. especially sharing a room with three other people you don't know." His phone started ringing, "I'm sorry i have to take this. I'll see you around Alex."

"See ya."

He started to walk away when she hear him say to the person into the phone, _'What do you mean a hot girl attacked you?'_ and chuckled. _I wonder who attacked his friend_.

* * *

Lena was copying what the professor was writing on the board when she noticed her soulmate must be drawing on her arms again. Her left wrist had a cute little drawing of a baby panda eating a bamboo stick. She rolled up her sleeve a little to reveal her arm full of drawings of puppies, kittens, and random items of food. Lena smiled, she absolutely loves it when her soulmate doodled on her arms. She has to admit that her other half is talented when it comes to drawing. She can't help to wonder if her soulmate had any other talents. I wonder is they could sing? Maybe play an instrument? She hummed and wrote on her left palm,

 _'Hey, nice drawings.'_

She went back to work waiting for a response. It was only two minutes when she got one.

 _'You always say that when you decide to talk.'_

 _'Well, it's true and you know it.'_

Kara was blushing at what her soulmate said… well wrote.

 _'Thank you. And y'know I could stop drawing if it's distracting you.'_

 _'No, please continue. I love your drawing.'_

And once again she was blushing. They're so sweet. I can't wait to meet them. She thought smiling a little.

 _'Okay quick question, where do you go to school at?'_

 _'NCU. Why?'_

 _'I go to NCU too! Maybe we could meet?'_

She didn't get a reply after that. Thinking her soulmate didn't want to she her just yet kinda hurt but she quickly got over it and apologized, _'I understand if you don't want to see me yet, but can you at least tell me your gender?_ '

 _'Girl, you?'_

 _'Girl.'_

* * *

 **** **I was thinking about changing up the soulmate thing to where scars and bruses show up on each other's skin, what do you guys think? Anyway, Thank you for all the support so far! On to the next chapter! -JS-Ruers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kara sat down for lunch waiting for the others to join her. It was about two weeks since classes have started, and so far everything seemed to be go over pretty well.

Kara was enjoying hanging out with Maggie, Lena, Lucy, Alex and Brooklyn, even tho she doesn't talk. Maggie and Lucy got along pretty well. Lena was a lot more open with Kara. Kara even met more people she considered her friends. She met Winn and Jackie in her classes and Winn introduced her to his best friend James. All in all, She was having a good time.

"Hey. Kara, right?" She jumped at the voice that pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked to her left to she Mike smiling at her, "Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Um, sr-"

"No and leave" Lena erupted, pushing him out of the way.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you dyke!" Mike yelled at Lena.

 _Ooo big mistake!_

Before Lena could even react, Brooklyn tackled him rapidly punching him in the face. Kara acted quickly and pulled Brooklyn off him. She struggled against Kara's hold so Brooklyn punched her in the jaw, but that didn't do nothing but get the hold tightened.

"Stop it, now! Or else I'll just hold you until you pass out!"

Brooklyn decided to stop struggling so she can stand on her own. Kara let go and quickly went to Mike's side and helped him up.

"What's wrong with you! Why did you do that!" Kara yelled at Brook, but Brook looked flat out annoyed and looked to Lena.

"She was protecting me. And if she hadn't done it I would've done, Kara."

"It doesn't matter! There's no reason to resort to violence, Lena!"

"So you're just gonna let him bad mouth me? Let him call me disgusting slurs?" She lifted her chin and crossed her arm over her chest, "Well excuse me, Kara, but I thought you were different. You wear that bright smile and everyone thinks you're good. Brooklyn and I are certainly no saints, but you basically accuse us of being the devil incarnate. How long tell you go after Maggie?" She uncrossed her arms and turned to Brooklyn, "Lets go Brook, we need to practice."

And with that the duo walked way. And Kara went to the room.

* * *

Maggie walked towards where she thought Kara and the others were gonna sit, nut she noticed that Kara wasn't there. Usually she was the first to be seated and that sorta unsettled her. So, Maggie sat down, hoping Kara got caught up in her last class; although she doubts it.

About six minutes later Alex and Lucy came and sat down with her. "Hey babe, where's Kara, Lena, and Brook?" Lucy sat next to Maggie.

"Yeah where are they?" Alex look around seeing if they were around somewhere, but she didn't see them.

"I don't know. I thought maybe they were caught up in class or something. Alex call Kara and see where she is."

"On it." Alex quickly got her phone called the person in question. "It went straight to voicemail." Her voice was filled will worry.

"Alright lets go look for her and see if anyone seen her, okay Alex?" Lucy put her hand on her shoulder. Alex nodded and got up to start looking.

* * *

She has always loved flying. Even if it was dangerous and her mother and sister didn't want her to. Kara was currently flying over the National City, listening to all the happy children running in the park or the women yelling at her husband about letting their kid eat too much sweets. Here, in the clouds, a girl can really think up here. Up here she doesn't have to worry about getting her essay in on time. Up here, she was free.

Kara thought about what it'd be like to be a superhero, just like her cousin. She thought about how good it would be for the city and for herself. How good it would be for her pent up anger and frustration.

She landed on one of the many skyscrapers and sat down. She thought to herself, _What would it be like? To help the innocent, to stop the guilty? To be known in the world?_ Kara smiled, _It probably would feel amazing. To know that I'd help make the world a better place._

And that got her thinking even more, _I should wear a suit like Kal. With the emblem and everything. How would I want it to look thought? Hmm, maybe I should sketch it? Yeah! I'll do it!_

She quickly flew back to the dorm room; her head already exploding with design ideas.

* * *

She bused into the room looking for her sketchpad and pencils, Not even noticing Alex, Maggie, Lucy, and Jackie.

"Umm, Kara where have you been?" Jackie deciding to speak up. Kara jumped turning to see who spoke.

"Um, I've been… around?" Alex's eyes widened then after a second her eye morphed into a glare. "Alex I was just walking around the woods, I swear."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Ok, since we found Kara or rather Kara found us. Kara why weren't you at the table?"

"W-why? U-uhh, me and Lena got into a f-fight." Kara adjusted her glasses, "Um I'm gonna go out."

Alex grabbed Kara's hand before she could run off, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go back out into the wood and draw. Why?"

"Turn on your phone so i can call you if needed."

"Okay, Bye guys." Kara quickly walked out.

"What do you think she's up to, Alex?" Jackie asked her because she can see the cogs turning in her head.

"I don't know, Jack, but it can't be good. Maggie can you see what they fought about?" Maggie nodded going out the door to go find Lena, although that won't be hard for her since she already has an idea where she might be, "I'll go talk to Kara."

"Actually can I do it? She might not want to tell you cause she might think you'd do something." Jackie asked, looking at Alex.

"I agree with Little Jack, Alex. I wouldn't want to tell you what ever she's not." Lucy said, while putting an arm around Jackie.

"Gee, thanks Luce." She said laced with sarcasm.

Lucy smiled, "Welcome babe."

* * *

Jackie walked on the path for three minutes when she found Kara sitting on a tree. She made her way up onto the tree and sat next to Kara.

"Hey Jack. Lemme guess, my sister sent you?" Kara asked once Jackie was seated next to her.

"Actually no, she was about to come over here herself, but I figured you didn't want to talk to Alex about it."

"Talk about what?" She stopped drawing for a second to look to the other girl.

"About the fight."

"Um, I don't want to talk about that." She adjusted her glasses and continued to draw.

"I thought so." Jackie smiled, "What ya drawing?" She tried to look but Kara quickly hid it.

"Jack, can you keep a secret?" Kara turned to Jackie, careful not to fall or knock Jackie down.

"Uhh, sure?"

"I'm drawing a suit for a new superhero that's about to make an appearance."

"Really? Who?" Now Jack was incredibly interested.

"She doesn't exactly have a name right now." Kara sighed and went back to drawing the suit.

"You mean you don't have a name yeah? Anyway I think you can come up with a good name and suit." Jackie tried to catch her in the lie.

Kara smile, " Thanks Jack. I was thinking this for my suit."

"Your suit? Hmm looks good."

Kara realized what she did and quickly try to deny it, "U-uhh not my _my_ I-i mean the new hero's suit."

"Kara I won't tell anyone. I promise." Jackie stuck her hand out waiting for Kara to shake it.

"Not even Alex?"

"Not even Alex." They shook hands and Jackie jumped down from the tree, "If you need help with making the suit you can come to me, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled her usual smile.

* * *

 **Yes, they're fighting again(I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! And you gotta deal with it!). I own Jackie. I know you guy are gonna love her. Anyways Thanks for all the love and support!**

 **\- JS-Ruers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Secrets - OneRepublic (Cover by Tiffany Alvord & The Piano Guys)**

* * *

 _So tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _So tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that delight those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

Lena and Brooklyn were in the schools studio, Brook was quietly editing the song cover while Lena was pacing behind her, mumbling to herself.

"Do you want to talk about, Lee?" Brooklyn turn in her seat, facing the pacing girl.

"No I don't," Lena continued pacing, not really paying attention to Brooklyn.

 _Three. Two. One._ Brooklyn smirked.

"It's just that she's so… so… impulsive. She just stood there while that sad excuse of a human being was insulted me! He's just a fool with arms and legs." Lena growled, "I just wanna rip him in half and feed the remands to dogs."

"Calm down a little. Maybe Kara likes him?" Brook commented

Lena laughed sarcastically, "Oh! Right I forgot! Kara likes that musty thing that calls himself man!" Lena stopped her pacing for once and looked at Brooklyn, "No! She doesn't like him! Not even as a friend, she told me herself that she doesn't!"

"Then why was she so mad when I attacked him?" Brooklyn questioned her.

"Cause she doesn't like violence!" Lena fumed and continued her pacing.

Brook hummed and was about to respond when Maggie walked in.

"Lena why did you and Kara have a fight _again_?" Maggie scolded, glaring a little at Lena.

Lena stopped her pacing and faced Maggie, "I didn't start it! It was the fuckboy! He called me a dyke! And Kara just sat there letting him said that crap to me! She got mad went Brook protected me, when she DIDN'T!" Lena snapped. _I need to clear my head!_ Lena thought. She practically ran out the room.

"Umm, does our little Vampire have a crush?" Maggie look at Brooklyn for an answer. Brook just nodded, still looking at the door Lena exited from.

* * *

Lena was running at full speed to the middle of the woods. She only stopped when she was about two miles out.

 _There shouldn't be anyone out here. It should be safe._ Lena looked around, _What should I do for a little while? Hmm..._ Lena sat down on a fallen tree, thinking about what to do in the meantime. _Maybe I should hunt._ Lena smirked, _But what? Human? Hmm… maybe a deer?_ She snorted, _What's the fun in hunting deer!_ Lena got up and started to look for a unsuspecting soul to feast on.

* * *

Lena wandered for about nine minutes when she found a small lake and a girl sitting at the water's edge. Lena quickly turned into her animal form, which is a giant black saber toothed panther thing, and stoked the poor girl. As she got closer she can tell the girl had headphones in. Lena's sinister smile would make Satan himself run in fear.

She got as close as she could and pounced on the victim. She tried to bite into the girl's neck but her teeth just broke off. She was startled went her once prey slammed her into the ground, pinning her giant paws under her knees. She looked up to see someone she last thought to see in that moment.

Staring right back at her were glaring hazel eyes that seemed to see straight into her soul.

"What the hell!" Jackie hissed, "Damn supernatural creatures." Jack muttered under her breath, "Reveal yourself now!"

Lena sighed, "Fine," she turned into her human form, "Now can you get off!"

Jackie gasped and quickly got off her, "What are you!"

"A vampire with no fangs, Do you know how long it'll take to regrow those!" Lena was rubbing her now sore jaw, "Speaking of which, what are you?" She turned to the surprised girl.

"I-I'm an alien." She reveled. Jackie looked down to her shoes, blushing a bit.

"Cool, what kind?" Lena raised a perfected eyebrow.

"Kryptonian."

"Are you related to Superman?" Lena continued with her little interrogation.

"Yes. I-I'm his daughter."

* * *

 ***Record scratch*... What!? Kal-El has a child!? Hehehe told you guys that you're gonna love her! Anyway I'm gonna be evil and leave you with a cliffhanger. And yes it's short but the size doesn't madder!{LOL} Thank you for all the love and support!**

 **\- JS-Ruers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Ok I know this is late, but I've have a bad few days. I haven't been able to concentrate, but Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What are we gonna do? That stupid fight isn't only gonna get between them, but us as well." Maggie pointed out to Alex as they entered into a little coffee shop called Noonan's. They both quickly ordered and sat in the corner away from everyone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that our sisters will continue to fight and fight with no brake. They're both stubborn so neither will apologize. We would still be speaking to one another so they'd be 'why aren't you supporting me' and 'why are you talking to _her_ '. It will be all out war. Our relationship will our sisters will most likely be majorly strain. And we don't want that now do we?" She disclosed.

Alex was about to respond but the waiter brought them their drinks. "Here you are, you two lovebirds~!"

"Wait what?" They both questioned him with deep blushes. "We aren't together!"

The watier just gave them an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Listen sweetie, my boyfriend and I were once like the two of you, hiding and denying our feelings. Until one day, I manned up and tell him, and now he and I have been together for _three long_ and _happy years_. You see, neither of you will be truly happy until you admit your feels to _yourself_ and each _other_." He stated with high confidence, nodded once and walked way.

Both Maggie and Alex were socked. Alex shook her head and turned to the other girl. "Let's get back to what we were talking about."

Maggie nodded, but what Alex didn't see is the sadness in her eyes

* * *

Kara was in a tree she now called her 'Thinking Tree', drawing her heart out. She has been there all afternoon getting frustrated with her sketches. She couldn't get the design right. Crossed out pages, torn pages, and a broken eraser.

She managed to get a decent sketch done and sat there, staring at it. _I like it… but I need another person's opinion._ Kara grabbed her phone out of her over sized NCU hoodie pocket and sent a quick text to Jackie.

 _Kara: Hey do you think you can take a look at the sketch?_

She sat there for about a minute went she received a reply.

 _Jackie: of course :P_

 _Kara: where are you?_

 _Jackie: you know that trail that Alex goes running down? go down that one and go right when you come across the fork in the trial_

 _Kara: Alright thanks_

Kara jumped down from her 'Thinking Tree' and started towards Jackie.

* * *

Kara was walking towards where Jackie was but she felt something was off. She heard laughter in the distance. Kara frowned, _Jack didn't say she was with somebody._ She continued down the path until she could she a clearing. There seemed to be a small lake, and on the shore of it was Jackie and the last person she thought she'd see. Jackie was laughing with Lena. Seemingly having a conversation with Jackie. That simply didn't sit well with her. She didn't know what exactly what she was feeling, but she didn't like it. Not one bit. She turned around and ran.

"Did you hear that?" Lena asked, turning around. Only here search was unsuccessful, she didn't see or hear anything else behind them.

* * *

Maggie was laying flat on her stomach, staring at the back of Alex's head. Watching her hands practically gliding on the keyboard of her laptop. She was thinking about what that waiter had said. The more she thought on the subject, the more she thought it was true. Of all her years living, she never loved. All she ever had were flings. And after that she'd never do the same girl more than once maybe twice if she was drunk.

She didn't believe in the whole soulmate thing; despite all the proof. And if she did have a soulmate she's sure her soulmate was human and died a long time ago, or her soulmate wouldn't love her. _I mean who would love me? I'm a mess, a monster. I've killed more humans than I can count. Mothers, Fathers… Children..._ She sighed, _Even_ _ **if**_ _they get passed that, I've got more problems than Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber combined!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw something on her arm. She thought it was a bug so she tried to wipe it away. When it didn't go away she look down. Maggie was startled by what she saw. On her left wrist where the words ' _Remember to check on Kara'._

She looked over to Alex and Alex had a pen in hand and writing on the exact same place as her. _Well... I'll be damned. What are the chances of that? Things like this only happen in movies and books._ She shrugged, _Should I reveal it? Or should I get her to fall for me then reveal it?_ She thought about it for a while.

 _I'll get her to fall first._ Maggie smirked _This is gonna be good!_

* * *

 ** _I hope you've enjoyed! On to the next chapter! Thank you for all the love and support!_**

 **\- JS-Ruers**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Warning: There are some triggers in this chapter. If you think you might be triggered PLEASE skip this chap. I don't want to be responsible for causing harm intentionally.**

 **But other than that I hope you guys don't kill me yet! Next chapter will be much better!**

* * *

When Kara entered she went straight up to her bed, completely ignoring Alex's questions. She still doesn't know what she's feeling. Maybe she can ask Alex. _No that'd make her ask more questions. Maybe Maggie? No she'll just tell Alex._ She sighed, _I'll just sleep on it. Maybe tomorrow it won't be there or I hope I'll know what it even is._

She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep when she heard Alex and Maggie whispering. She knows she can use her super hearing but she was too tired. She was almost asleep when she heard the door opened and closed.

* * *

Kissed further down her jaw as her hand slipped up to the girl's hip. She could feel the other person's fingers drawing little circles along her hip through the shirt she was wearing. The other person's lips kept moving further and further down, and her hand eventually snuck underneath Kara's shirt and started brushing her thumb along the smooth skin just above the girl's waistline. Kara bit her lip and tried not to make any embarrassing noises.

"I love kissing you," The other person continued, the voice clearly a women's, her lips making a tantalizing smacking sound when she left another kiss just underneath Kara's chin. "…touching you." Her hand started to creep up higher, leaving Kara's hip and moving up the girl's back. Her fingers reached the back of Kara's bra and then started to gently scrape their way back down the girl's back, making her arch and let out a very soft cross between a gasp and a moan.

"…tasting you." The mystery woman's lips moved from the girl's jaw to her neck, her breath warming up Kara's pulse. She stuck her tongue out and licked a patch of skin along the side of Kara's neck before kissing it slowly, and repeating the process down her neck, across her collarbone, and all the way back again. It must have been dumb luck that she managed to start lavishing her attention on the most sensitive part of Kara's body.

Her nerves were on high alert and she was already closing her legs together in order to do something about the heat that was building and pooling lower and lower the longer the other woman kept teasing her. Her teeth lightly scratched over a particularly sensitive spot, and Kara let out a proper moan at the sensation.

"LENA PLEASE!~"

* * *

Kara fell out of her bed. Now laying flat her back, staring at the ceiling. Her body was soaked with sweat, and her underwear was soaked as well, mostly likely ruined.

"What in rao was that?" She whispered to no one in particular. She looked around and realized she was alone. She sat there for what felt like forever when their was a knock on the door. She slowly got up, she's still a little disoriented. She opened the door and was completely surprised at who was standing in the hallway. Mike had what she thinks he thinks is a cute smile.

 **{This is a second warning. From now on you, might be triggered.}**

"May I come in?" He exclaimed,he smiled a bit wider and tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, um I-I don't think boys are allowed in the girls dorms." Kara mumbled, "I think you should go. I was about to go see my friends."

"Oh, come on Kara! You don't have friends. Stop lying." He rudely stated, "I mean, you had a friend, but she left you. The bitch deserves to choke to death in space."

Kara was surprised of what he said. "Listen buddy, don't talk to me like that! Please. And don't talk about someone you don't know. Lena is amazing! A billion times better than you! So you should turn yourself around and walk away before you hurt yourself." Kara lectured the man-child.

She was about to close the door when she was pushed into the room. Mike quickly closed and locked the door. "I know who you are. Kara Zor el, Last Daughter of Krypton, The Man of Steel's kid sister… or was it cosin? I don't completely remember. But what i do remember is Kryptonite, your one weakness." The Discounting Person, if you can even call him that, pulled out green glowing handcuffs.

He tackled Kara once again and quickly put them on her. He got a random piece of clothing and tied it over her mouth. "How you like the cuffs? They're nice aren't they? Anyway, you are probably wondering why and what I'm doing, right?" He looked down to Kara, only to see her body shaking like a leaf. "Well one, I'm not Mike. My real name is Mon-el. Two, I'm from Daxam. And for the what? Hmm… I don't quite remb- Oh wait! I know it! I'm gonna fuck your little Kryptonian mind." He eagerly took his pants off, boxers and all. Kara was already bawling her eyes out. He practically ripped her jeans off.

For Kara **{And all of us}** , the rest of the hour was filled with muffled cries for help.

* * *

Lena walked in to find Kara on the floor curled in a ball in the corner. She wasn't considered cause she was fully clothed. She just layed on her bed, closing her eyes. She _would_ have fell asleep if it wasn't for the sniffling from Kara and the odd smell in the room. She turned her head to look at the girl in the corner. Lena was startled when she saw Kara looking straight at her with red puffy eyes. Now she was concerned.

"Kara? Are you… ok?" Lena whispered, trying not to startle the obviously scared girl.

Kara shook her head slowly, "N-n-no." She stammered. Kara completely broke and started sobbing. Lena knitted her brows together, quickly sitting next to the poor girl. She tugged her to her body, And Kara just clung to her, Like she was keeping her from falling into the deep dark abyss.

"Shhh, Kara whatever happened, I'll be here for you. I know lately I've been the biggest bitch in the world, But I'm here now. You don't have to be alone." Lena gently rock her back and forth. Lena shedded some tears, "I'm sorry." She whispered into the golden locks.

"W-what are y-you s-sorry for." Kara whispered into her chest, looking up a bit to she her face.

"For treating badly. For not apologizing when I was suppose." She answered guiltily.

"No. I-I'm the one t-that's supposed to apologize. I-I didn't listen t-to you. I was protecting the wrong p-person. M-m-mon e-l h-he… he r-r-ra-" Kara croaked on her words. She started brawling harder, burying her face into Lena's neck.

"Shhh, I know. I'm here. Shhh." Lena continued to rock Kara back and forth.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were walking around campus, talking about how to get Kara and Lena to be friends again when Lena called Maggie to come back to the room. Maggie was worried because her voice sounded a bit hoarse and she was whispering. She also heard sniffling, and that got her very concerned.

Her wolf instincts were to run and protect, so she did just that. She quickly grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her to the dorms. Maggie ignored all the questions from Alex and her weak attempts to break free.

"Maggie! Why are we going back to the dorm?" She asked the distracted girl. She saw that Maggie was just ignoring her question. Alex quickly ran in front of her. But that did nothing but get her and Maggie on the ground. Alex swiftly pinned Maggie under her, "Maggie Sawyer, you better tell me whats going on!"

"Something's wrong! I can tell. Lena said it was urgent and to bring you. So can we go, or do I have to kiss you to get off?"

Alex blushed and got off of Maggie, "L-let's go."

* * *

When they both entered into the room to see an unexpected sight. Kara curdled into a ball in Lena's lap, face in neck and hands clenched on to Lena's shirt, surprisingly not ripping the shirt. And Lena holding onto Kara like she'd break if she did.

"What did you do to her!" Alex whisper-screamed, just so she didn't wake Kara. If Kara wasn't in her lap and sleeping she would have tackled her.

"First off, how dare you think I did something to her. Second, I didn't do anything to her. Third, she was like this when I came in, crying her heart out, shaking like she was naked in the snow. Fourth, I want to murder someone and give him to Satan and ask him to torture him for eternity. And if you get in my way, let's just say you won't like it."

"Let's all calm down and let Lena explain, ok?" She tried to defuse the situation.

"Fine." Alex sighed, she looked back down at Lena.

"Apparently Mike, or as Kara called him Mon-El, came knocking on the door, entered, and raped her." She said completely in rage.

Alex's eyes were opened so wide Maggie thought they'd pop out. Alex's eyes watered a bit, "I-I'm gonna find him and rip his chances of ever having children and do what Lena said she'd do." She fumed. She started to pace in the small room, "What am I gonna do? S-she's obviously gonna be scared or, oh lord, even d-depressed! What would mom think?." She whispered to no one and everyone.

Maggie watched this scene, and you can tell her heart was sinking at the sight. She was angry, sure, but she needs to comfort Alex before she does anything rational. Maggie grabbed her hand and tugged her into her body for a hug. Alex broke after that, silently crying and whispering ' _why'_ over and over into her shoulder. Maggie looked at Lena to only see that she moved Kara and herself to her bed.

Maggie sighed, _What are we gonna do?_

* * *

 **Ok! Don't kill me yet! It hurt to write this chapter, I even cried a bit. But! Next chapter we see what happens after Alex and Maggie found out the news. {Hint: Violence!} Anyway I hope you,** _ **somehow**_ **, enjoyed this chapter! I am gonna take a small brake in the story. But! don't you worry your pretty little face! It's just to thicken the plot a bit, because right now I'm just going with the flow, no notes or anything. Also! I might start writing another story for a different fandom, I don't know, I'm just spit ballin'.**

 **-JS-Ruers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Well this beautiful mess is back! And** _ **hopefully**_ **better than ever!**

* * *

The sun broke out over the horizon. Kara woke up sore all over. She has a headache, she's _so_ hungry, and to top it off, she was alone in Lena's bed. She turned over to look to the other bed across from her. Kara could she an outline of someone under the blankets, on second thought two figures. She slowly got up to see who they were. It was Alex and Maggie. Kara smiled a bit, she grabbed Alex's phone and took a few pictures.

Kara put the phone down and slowly got things ready for a shower. She opened the door and walked with a slight limp down the hallway to the showers.

* * *

Maggie awoken to the sound of the door closing. What she saw made her heart flutter. Alex with messy hair, a small amount of drool coming out of her slightly open mouth. She simply looks so adorable. Maggie raised her hand up , lightly dragging her fingers across her cheek. She brushed some hair out of her face, just completely lost in the beauty of sleeping girl. So much so, she didn't notice Alex was awake.

Alex leaned into the touch. Which surprised Maggie, she quickly put her hand down. Alex shook her head slightly and grabbed Maggie's hand put it back on her cheek, and that confused Maggie.

Maggie was about to ask why but she was cut off by the door opening and closing, "I got you all coffee. Alex I didn't know what you like so I got just got you straight black." Lena announced as she entered. She look over to her bed, "Um, Where's Kara?"

"I think she went to shower?" Maggie shrugged.

"Anyways, I'll leave you to to cuddle." She turned around and left for in search for Kara.

* * *

She entered the bathroom and heard talking. one of the voices were obviously male. And men shouldn't be in this bathroom, let alone this dorm. So she walked deeper into the room.

"Oh come on, all I want are seconds, Babe." The man hooted.

"N-no leave m-me a-a-alone!" the other voice shouted.

"Oh come on Kara. Please?"

"N-n-no!"

That's all Lena needed. She ran to the shower stalls and bursted through the door. Putting Kara's form behind her, she glared up at him, "If you were smart, you'd leave Kara alone." She growled at him. She challenged him, dared him even, to try anything. He just smirked smugly and left. Lena sighed, "You can finish showering and I'll stand right outside the stall, ok?" She offered the poor girl. She heard Kara hum in agreement, so she walked out of the stall completely soaked in water, and sat at the door of the stall.

About ten minutes later she heard the water stop and the sound of clothes rustling. The door open a bit so she got of the floor to let her out. She was about to say something but she was cut off by Kara burying her face in her neck and silent sobs, "Shh, He isn't gonna hurt you. Not when I'm around, I swear on my life." She tried to calm her enough to take her back to the room so she can cry out of prying eyes.

When they got to the room they found it empty. Which both girls were happy about. Lena lead the shaking girl to her bed. She was about to go lay in Maggie's bed but a whimper drew her attention. She look down to Kara, only to see a cute but sad looking pout and Kara's arms open, silently asking to cuddle. _How can I say no to those eyes._

She sighed as she climbed in with her. As she got comfortable, she nudged Kara to turn around. Kara did as she was 'told' and sighed as Lena's arms wrapped around her waist and her head in buried in her neck. Kara heard the door open and instantly stiffened in her arms. Maggie and Alex walked in, Maggie holding two paper bags and Alex holding a cup holder with four hot chocolates.

"Whoa, do we need to leave the room for an hour or two, Lena?" Maggie teased her while putting the bags on the desk. Alex chuckled while doing the same as Maggie.

Lena can feel Kara start to shake a bit, so she quickly came up with a response, "Do we need to leave the room for an hour or two for you and Alex?" She turned her head to see the woman in question blushing. She know that was a low blow but she honestly didn't care at the moment.

"Hey Maggie, let them be, alright?"

"Ohh, Maggie needing to be saved by her girlfriend? That a first!" She tried to stop the words coming out her mouth but she failed miserably.

"Shut the fuck up! At least I have feelings you cold, heartless bitch!"Without missing a beat, she shouted right back.

"Guys! Stop it or you're just gonna regret this later!" Kara yelled over them, trying(Key word trying) to stop the argument.

"Stay out of it Kara!" Maggie quickly glared at her.

"Oh, you do-" Lena was cut off unexpectedly by Kara.

"STOP IT! Stop fighting! Stop yelling! If you would've shut up a for a goddamn second, you would realize that I'm crying! Maggie the shit you just said was a completely wrong and you know it! Lena you know better not to respond to things like that! The both of you are acting childish! Apologize! Now!" Kara shrieked, her face completely red from the yelling and eyes puffy from crying.

"Sorry." They spoke at the same time, all of them, even Alex, was scared shitless by the usual happy, smiley person they all knew. This wasn't Kara. She never gets angry, not like this.

"K-kara why were you crying in the first place?" Alex was the first to recover from the shock of Kara's yelling.

"I-I uh-hh-" She stumbled on her words, the adrenalin from the yelling wore off. She took a deep breath and sighed, "M-mon el was i-in the shower rooms. And he said he w-wants seconds."

Alex's eyes watered with concern and a _lot_ of angry, She's gonna kill that pompous asshole, "Wanna tal-"

"No. Not with you Alex. S-sorry."

"What? Why? We always go to each other for this kinda stuff."

"Yea well, you'd just make a big deal about it and constantly treating me as a fragile as a piece of glass. And the only not to do that will most likely be Lena. She doesn't have that sisterly worry you have. Don't get me wrong, but I love you and I don't want you to see me break down." Kara turned her head to her lap and fiddled with the blankets under her.

"Ok. I under stand. Maggie lets go." She didn't wait for a response and just grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

When the door closed, there was an eery silence. Neither girl moved from their positions. They stayed like this for a minute until Lena turned her head away from the door and looked at the blond next to her.

"Kara… did you… mean that?"

"Mhm. Despite what people call you, you prove them wrong." She shrugged shyly.

Lena smiled the brightest Kara has ever seen her smile. Kara was thoroughly surprised when Lena moved for and kissed her full on the lips. And as quick as it started it stop.

"Oh my god! Kara I-I didn't mean to. I was caught up in the moment and I acted without thinking! I'm so so _so_ sorry Kara. I w-" Lena stopped her rambling, which she obviously doesn't often, when she look back up to Kara smiling at her. Her brows furrowed, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Kara chuckled and shook her head, "You're acting like me."

"That's it? Aren't you gonna run, clamming me to be disgusting and that you don't want me to be your friend anymore?"

"No. I would never do that to you, let alone anyone. A-and I enjoyed it. Even if it lasted for a second. C-can we do it again?" She was blushing so hard she'd give Tinker Bell a run for her money. Lena nodded, putting her hand on her cheek and drawing her in for another kiss. This kiss though lasted much longer than the last. They only stop do to the need of air. They rested their foreheads together and sighed.

Lena opened her eyes only to see Kara staring right at her. "Will you go out with me?"

Lena nodded, "Yes." They smiled and layed down back in the position they were before the were interrupted.

"I'm hungry."

"Alright lets she what they left us to eat."

* * *

Alex was practically fuming, franticly looking for a certain someone. Maggie was following her trying to stop her with no success. She hates seeing Alex like this, although she has to admit

that an angry Alex is a hot Alex, just as long as the anger isn't pointed at her.

Alex spotted the man hoe on the football field and went straight to him. Maggie wanted _so_ bad to hurt him too but not in public, surrounded with people most likely his friends, like this.

When Alex reached him she instantly punched him in the nose, jabbed him in the stomach and elbowed him on the back. She turned him over on his back to yell at him, "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE PAY YOU BASTARD!" She continued screaming at him when one of his friends pushed her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

Maggie eyes widened, "Oh you did NOT just do that!" She glared and quickly tackled him to the ground. She got hopped up and went to help Alex up, "You got my back?" She turned to notice the ten other guys surrounded them.

"Of course." As the first guy tried coming Alex, Maggie was on him a flash. He felt her knuckles on his cheek before he could even think about how he wanted to hurt Alex. Maggie cut into him using her nails while he was stunned from her punch.

Any mercy that Maggie used to have had melted away when it came to Alex. Sometimes the predator in her just came to the surface without any warning. And in all her life it sometimes saved her or her loved one's life in the past.

As Maggie tore into one of the poor bastards, her instincts flared in her when seeing another one creeping closer to Alex. She flung away the one male that she was manhandling and ran at the guy that was decidedly too close to the angry brunette. Maggie hit the poor asshole with the same force as a speeding train, sending him to the ground. By now, Maggie's eyes were full of anger it was getting harder and harder to control her strength, signaling that she was getting a bit too furious with everyone going after her Alex. _Her Alex? Hmm… I like it._

"I don't think you want to do that," Maggie growled at the guy in her grip before showing off that she had learned how to use some very deadly fighting techniques. The guy couldn't even screamed as Maggie hit him in a few pressure points that knock him unconscious.

Maggie didn't even turn around when she heard the shout of pain since it wasn't her cohort's voice. She continued on fighting off the assholes focused on her. She knew instinctively Alex was fine and that the guy trying to get her from behind was no longer a problem.

"You guys make this way too easy," Alex commented while putting her fist into one turning to do the same move to another. She did not bother with watching the first one fall to the ground.

The angry brunette made short work of most of the guys on her, having to only focus on getting rid of them since Maggie had her back. Before she knew it, the field was a lot less crowded, but not more pleasant. Something disheartening was called to her attention.

"You need to stop or else," the crimson-haired 'man' informed Alex when her brown eyes fell onto to him.

Alex frowned as she saw the asshole was holding Maggie. The crimson-haired guy had a blade pressed against Maggie's throat. Maggie was snarling, upset with being caught. Her rage was evident since Maggie's canine teeth were out and the bloodthirsty look in her eyes; it seemed that her inner predator was roaring at the surface now.

"Maggie, calm down," Alex said first and foremost in an easy voice of her own. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm not hurt and I won't be," she assured her companion, knowing her well being was the reason that Maggie was letting her rage take her over.

Maggie took a few panting breaths as she listened to Alex. The tone more than the words was what got to Maggie. The soothing sound of Alex's voice brought back the usual, but still angry, Maggie and eased her inner predator back a bit. Her fangs shrank back their typical size and her eyes softened to their usual chocolate brown instead of blazing golden that they were.

"I'm gonna kill her if you don't surrender," the crimson-haired guy stated.

"What the hell makes you think you're even making it out of this field, let alone hurt her?" Alex inquired quite seriously

"Listen," the guy stated in a threatening tone. "This knife is pure silver. If it only nicks this girl, she'll die." he then pressed the blade closer to Maggie, who was holding her breath now to avoid any accidents.

"You kill her and you don't have a hostage anymore. Your ass is grass if you kill her," Alex taunted him.

The guy seemed to think on that, which was just what Alex wanted. Maggie took the moment of indecision to escape from her captor's grip. Before the crimson-haired man realized that he had lost his hostage, he became a target. A target that was standing perfectly still.

Alex wasted no time in letting the vampire feel her fiery wrath. She let loose a stream of her shadow fire power, which impacted the poor guy directly in the chest. The man let loose a horrified, blood curdling scream as the fire hit him. He instantly passed out due to the pain.

Alex ran to Maggie and grabbed her, instinctively powering down her fire right before she made contact with the immortal. Alex turned Msggie away from the man's form. Maggie curled deeper into Alex's body. "It's okay," Alex whispered to her.

Maggie was breathing heavily. She slowed her breath enough to speak, "That was the closest I've ever been to death."

"Ok 1) we need Lena to heal him. And fast. 2) How old are you?" She looked down at Maggie.

"Um, About 423? Not completely sure but I know I'm younger than 440." She shrugged as if it was old news, which it was for her but not for Alex.

"What!"

"Why how old are you?"

"I'm not even 24."

Maggie laughed, "Okay, young lady, I'm gonna go call Lena." Alex just stood there staring and Maggie.

* * *

 **Wow this is my longest chapter so far! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-JS-Ruers**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Yes wow ok, I know I haven't been posting** _ **at all**_ **but there is a very good reason.**

 **If y'all remember a few chapters back, I think it was chap. 8? Idk, I said there would be a break in the story to make the plot a bit better, and while that was true I also learned my grandfather was sick and had six months to live, But right after my birthday passed on the 6th I found out he passed over night so… yea that's why I was gone for as long as I have. And to add to it I had to watch my baby nephew all last week. But! I'm back, although uploading will _hopefully_ be once a week. Just be patient with me. Ok I'm done rambling. ^‿^**

* * *

When Kara fell asleep in Lena's arms, Lena layed there for a good few minutes before getting up and going to the desk to catch up on a few assignments. While she was doing that she was pulled into her thoughts.

 _Ok, so Kara asked me out. And I need to think of a place to go on our first date… that shouldn't be_ _ **too**_ _hard. I mean, just go to a place with good food and Kara would love me- I-I mean it! As in the date._ And she was blushing. Which really surprised her. _I thought I couldn't blush! I thought vampires don't blush! D-do I like Kara that much? Enough to make me blush? I mean I still don't know how, considering I don't have pumping blood in my veins._ She paused for a moment. _Ok I'm being distracted by a girl that's asleep. Wow, good job Lena._ She smiled and shook her head.

 _So where to have the date? Hmm, maybe... that Chinese restaurant that I've been dieing to try out since Maggie and I moved here?_ She nodded to herself. _Ok sounds good. Maybe after we can do something cheesy like go to a movie or a walk in the park kinda thing. Both?... Hmm I'll leave it up to her. Now what to wear o-_ She was yanked outta her thoughts by her phone ringing. She quickly grabbed it and answered it hoping it didn't wake Kara. She look to her to see that she was still asleep.

"Maggie what do you want?" She hissed into the phone, while stepping out into the hallway to not disturb the sleeping girl.

" _Wow I really need to teach you how to politely answer the phone. Anyway I need you to come out to the football field, like, right now."_

"Why?"

" _I need you to heal this bastard for me."_

"Ok what _bastard_ do I need to heal? And why do I need to heal them in the first place?" She was getting tired of her sister's secrecy.

" _Look I'll explain when you're here. And if I were you, I'd hurry up. Alex is freaking out right now."_ Maggie hung up the phone, And Lena was beyond annoyed. First, the thing with Musty El, Second being brought out of her thoughts and Third is Maggie being all hush hush and being hung up on.

 _Ugh! If i get my hands on her she'll pay._ She quickly checked if Kara was still sleeping and wrote a short note saying she'll be back. She locked the door and when to find her sister.

* * *

Alex was pacing back and forth, waiting _not_ so patiently for Lena to heal this vampire asshole. She felt slightly guilty because she _knows_ her powers burn, especially for a vampire like him, the power she used she calls it Hades, named after the Greek God of the Underworld.

Her Father said a long time ago that Hades himself created all the shadow creatures that are out there and gave them the shadow fire that burns hotter than the hottest fire pit in hell, but she doesn't really know to believe that Hades himself made the shadow creatures though. She doesn't know why she used it now, she rarely uses Hades. Her Father also, when she was much younger, told her not to use Hades on anyone unless _absolutely_ necessary. But she just _automatically_ used it to help Maggie and she doesn't know why.

 _Maybe because she's my friend? Crush? No no no. She is NOT my crush. No. I don't like her that way. I'm not even g-gay… But_ _she's so beautiful, that it's ... maybe I'm a bit gay_ She stopped pacing and look at the girl in question. _Ok. Turns out I'm gay… or at least for her._ She started to blush, thinking about possibility of dating her. Alex doesn't know completely if she likes that idea. Especially with all shit Kara is going through right now.

 _I swear as soon as I get him alone, I-_

"Alright, I'm here what do you want." Lena _finally_ showed up.

"Can you heal him." Maggie pointed out the unconscious vampire on the ground.

Lena's widen and look towards Alex, "Maggie." She gasped, looking back at her sister. Lena was about to deny it, saying Maggie was crazy but Alex cut her off.

"Look I know you're a fucking vampire! And if you don't heal this sorry bastard, I'll just do the same thing _I_ did... to you." Alex threatened her, and quite frankly it was terrifying to Lena, even though she didn't show it.

Lena look down to the younger vampire and with a quick wave of the hand he was healed, wide eyed, sweaty, clutching his chest and breathing heavily he looked to Maggie, then Alex, and then he scrambled to his feet trying to get away from Lena. But he tripped, "L-lady Morgana! D-don't kill me!" He cowered behind his hands, as if that would help him.

Alex and Maggie seemingly didn't notice that Lena was just called Lady Morgana. She was beyond confused. _Who's Lady Morgana?_

Alex shook her head, she turned around but stopped after a few steps. She looked back at him, "Tell your friends if they rat me out to the dean, I'll do the same thing I did to you to them and you, but I won't let anyone heal you. I'll just leave your ashes there." With that Alex and Maggie, and Maggie dragging Lena, left the football field.

Lena was still stuck in her thoughts while 'walking' back with Alex and Maggie, _Wait_ … _what kind of creature is she? In all my years of living I've never seen a burn as intense as that._ And with that thought she thought about Kara. _If Alex is a creature… then what's Kara? Is she the same as Alex? Who do I ask for answers..._

* * *

Alex and Lena went to get so dinner, both girls know Kara would love some potstickers right now, so Maggie walked back to the room to watch over Kara. She entered the room to see Kara tossing and turning in her(well… technically Lena's) bed, She heard her whimpering.

Maggie walked up to the poor girl, "Kara. Hey Little Danvers, It's just a nightmare. Come on wake up." She shook the girl's shoulder, hoping to wake her but all she got was a hand grasping her throat. Kara pushed her up against the wall, eyes blazing a bright yellow.

Maggie tried to yell at her that it's her, that she's safe, but all that came out were choking sounds. Her eyesight was darkening but she can see that Kara's eyes getting brighter. She can even feel the heat. _This is it. This is how I, the Great Big Bad Wolf, die. By friendly fire._

All of a sudden Maggie was on the floor a panting mess, and Kara looking straight at her with a terrified expression. "M-m-maggie? I-I-" Kara just sunk to her knees.

At that exact moment the door opened, "You want to be an agent? Well then Agent Danvers, I wish you luck." Both girls chuckled.

"Me? Ha! I don't need lu-" Alex stopped mid stride, looking at the scene in front of her. The sight of her sister's terrified face and Maggie panting and holding her neck.

"What happened?" Lena whispered. Looking at the two on the floor. When neither of them spoke, Lena placed her hands on her hips and spoke up, "What happened."

Maggie shook her head, "Nothing." Her voice was a little raspy do to what happen.

"Bullshit." Lena and Alex said at the same time.

"Look I just-"

Kara cut her off but spoke in a different language that Maggie nor Lena ever heard in all there life, " _I-I hurt her_." Kara confessed in a trembling voice. She looked up to Alex shaking like a leave.

" _How? What happen?"_ Now Alex isn't the best in speaking Kryptonian but she knows the basics. She knelt down to Kara, "Come on, Kara please tell me?" Alex grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Kara looked to Lena then to Maggie and sighed, "I-I was having a nightmare a-and when I awoke I saw someone standing o-over me so I reacted by r-raping my h-hand around their throat, but i-it turns out it was M-Maggie." She looked to Maggie and collapsed into her arms and croaked out, "I-I so sorry Maggie." She repositioned herself to bury her head into the neck she once had her hands around.

Maggie returned the hug, "It's fine, Kara. You were half asleep and I should know better not to be in arm's reach when waking someone up from a nightmare."

Kara raised her head to look at Maggie in the face, "No. You don't understand. I could have killed you! I-I'm surprised you aren't."

"Relax, Kid. It takes a lot to kill me."

Kara paused, processing what she said, "What do you mean?"

"I-" "She just stubborn, Kara. Maggie come here for a sec?" Alex interrupted Maggie, Pulling her arm towards the door, " _Kara no super hearing."_

" _Why?"_

" _Just no super hearing!"_ And the door closed. Kara got up off the floor and looked towards Lena.

"Can we cuddle?" She tilted her head like a little puppy, and pouted a bit.

Lena smiled and shook her head, "You're such a puppy." She laid on the bed dragging Kara towards her when she laid down.

* * *

"Ok, what did you need to say to me bad enough to drag me out here for?" Maggie questioned Alex as she paced back and forth.

"Don't tell Kara you're direwolf," Alex stopped her pacing and faced Maggie, "In fact don't mention any sort of creature around her."

Maggie's eyebrows furrowed, "Alex… why?... What?"

"Just don't." Maggie gave her an 'Are you kidding me' look. Alex sighed, "She doesn't know about supernatural creatures existing. And she certainly doesn't know what I truly am."

"So… what you're saying is a supernatural creature doesn't know that she's a creature? And she doesn't know that her own flesh and blood is lying to her." Maggie began, "And now, you want to drag me into it and lie to her? No Alex, I don't lie to people, especially my friends. And Alex? She will find out, maybe tomorrow maybe not, but she will figure out that you're lying to her. She samrt. I won't tell her, but if it comes up I'm not hiding anything for you." And with that Maggie turn and entered the room.

She sighed and slid down to the floor with her back to the wall behind her. _What Maggie said was true… but it also hurt like hell,_ Alex sighed once more and looked up to the ceiling, letting the tears run free. She was being overwhelmed with the thoughts of her lying to Kara, her _sister_. All the times Kara talked about her culture, people, traditions... she sat there lying to her. _Oh gods above I'm a terrible sister._ She paused for a moment, _Tsk, terrible_ _ **person**_ _._ She shook her head in attempt to keep the tears in side but failed miserably.

* * *

 **I just want to give Alex and Kara a big hug. Who doesn't? Lol. Who's Lady Morgana? Is she an enemy or a friend? Anyway, I hope you enyoyed!**

 **-JS-Ruers**


	12. REWRITE?

Hello is Me, Ruers! Yes I know I haven't been updating as I'd like. But recently I reread El Mayarah and I noticed my notes for other chapters didn't fit well with the first few chapters, so thought about _completely_ rewriting El Mayarah. Somethings will be the same but worded better, the story will be more interesting, longer chapters, and Sam will be added to the fic (No she won't be evil... or will she?). Anyway, I just wanted all of those who were wondering where El Mayarah was so now you know! The New El Mayarah Will hopefully be up around Chrismas or at its Latest in, 2018. So I hope all that showed support in this fic like this idea and the improved fic. Hopefully, I see you in Next one!

-JSRuers


End file.
